nirvana_fanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kurt Cobain
Kurt Cobain (20. Februar 1967 - 5. April 1994) war Leadsänger, Leadgitarrist und Hauptsongwriter für Nirvana. Cobain war KC Kurt Donald Cobain. -geboren in Aberdeen, Washington, und half beim Aufbau der Musikszene in Seattle sowie des als Grunge bekannten Stils. Er war mit dem Leadsänger der Band Hole, Courtney Love, verheiratet. 1992 hatte das Paar eine Tochter namens Frances Bean Cobain. 1994 beging Cobain im Gewächshaus seines Hauses Selbstmord. Trotz aller Gerüchte über seinen Tod betrachtete die Polizei den Fall als Selbstmord und ließ ihn geschlossen, bis er 2014 für kurze Zeit wiedereröffnet wurde. Im Jahr 2014 wurden Cobain und seine Bandkollegen Krist und Dave im ersten Jahr ihres Zugangs in die Rock'n'Roll-Hall of Fame aufgenommen. In Nirvana In den frühen Tagen der Band war Kurt sehr unzufrieden mit der Unfähigkeit der Band, eine große Menschenmenge anzuziehen, die die Band dazu brachte, fast regelmäßig Schlagzeuger zu drehen. Nach einiger Zeit entschied sich die Band für Chad Channing, dessen erstes Album sie 1989 mit Sub Pop Records unter dem Titel Bleach aufgenommen hatten. Nach der Aufnahme dieses Albums wurde Cobain jedoch unzufrieden mit Channings Schlagzeugstil, was sie schließlich dazu veranlasste, ihn gehen zu lassen und Dave Grohl an seiner Stelle zu beauftragen. Die Band kehrte erst im April 1990 wieder ins Studio zurück, um den Song "Polly" aufzunehmen, der später auf ihrem nächsten Studioalbum, Nevermind, erscheinen sollte. Von Mai bis Juni 1991 kehrte die Band erneut ins Studio zurück, um das Album aufzunehmen, das die Musikszene in Seattle für immer verändern würde. Nevermind erschien später im Jahr mit der Single "Smells like Teen Spirit", die bei ihrer Veröffentlichung zu einem Hit wurde. Es war dieses Album, das Michael Jacksons Dangerous-Album von Platz 1 der Billboard 200-Charts verdrängte. Neben der Lead-Single "Smells like Teen Spirit" produzierte das Album drei weitere Top-Hitsingles "Come As You Are", "Lithium" und "In Bloom". Mit der Veröffentlichung des Albums am 24. September 1991 brachte das Album die Grunge-Szene in den Mainstream und eröffnete den Weg für Bands wie Alice in Chains, Pearl Jam und Soundgarden. In dieser Zeit galt Nirvana als "Flaggschiff der Generation X", und Frontmann Cobain wurde von den Medien widerwillig als "Sprecher" der Generation gesalbt. Cobains Unbehagen angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit der Medien veranlasste ihn, sich auf die Musik der Band zu konzentrieren, und forderte das Publikum mit seinem dritten Studioalbum In Utero heraus, da er glaubte, dass ihre Botschaft und künstlerische Vision von der Öffentlichkeit falsch interpretiert worden seien. Politisch Cobain kämpfte darum, den massiven Erfolg von Nirvana mit seinen unterirdischen Wurzeln in Einklang zu bringen. Er fühlte sich auch von den Medien verfolgt und verglich sich mit Frances Farmer. Er begann sich über Leute zu ärgern, die behaupteten, Fans der Band zu sein, sich jedoch weigerten, die sozialen und politischen Ansichten der Band anzuerkennen oder sie falsch zu interpretieren. Als lautstarker Gegner von Sexismus, Rassismus und Homophobie war er öffentlich stolz darauf, dass Nirvana 1992 in Oregon bei einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zugunsten von No-on-Nine mitgewirkt hatte den staatlichen Schulen verboten haben, die Rechte und das Wohlergehen von LGBT anzuerkennen oder positiv zu akzeptieren. Cobain war ein stimmlicher Unterstützer der Pro-Choice-Bewegung und war von Beginn der Kampagne an bei Rock for Choice von L7 beteiligt. Dafür erhielt er Morddrohungen von einer kleinen Anzahl von Anti-Abtreibungs-Aktivisten, wobei ein Aktivist Cobain drohte, er würde erschossen, sobald er auf die Bühne trat. Privatleben m Jahr 1990 begann Cobain Courtney Love zu treffen, nachdem sie sich in einem Club kennengelernt hatten. Zwei Jahre später heirateten Cobain und Love, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass Love mit ihrem einzigen Kind, Frances Bean Cobain, schwanger war. Das Paar blieb verheiratet, bis Cobain 1994 Selbstmord beging. Weiteres 1985 wurde Cobain verhaftet, weil er die Worte "God is gay" auf der Gassenseite eines Bankgebäudes in seiner Heimatstadt Aberdeen, WA, aufgesprüht hatte. Ein Jahr später wurde Cobain erneut wegen Spritzlackierens verhaftet. Anstatt Worte zu sprühen, malte er Shaggy und Scooby-Doo in einer sexuell expliziten Situation. 1993 wurde Cobain verhaftet, weil er seine damalige Frau Courtney Love in ihrem Haus in Seattle angegriffen hatte. Polizeiberichten zufolge fanden sie zum Zeitpunkt der Festnahme Waffen. Courtney Love bestritt, dass Cobain sie jemals angegriffen hatte. Tod Am 5. April 1994 starb Kurt Cobain in seinem Haus in Seattle. Sein Körper blieb drei Tage in seiner Wohnung, bevor er entdeckt wurde. Die Wahrheit seines Todes bleibt unbekannt. Viele Leute spekulieren, dass er keinen Selbstmord begangen und ermordet wurde. Viele Leute glauben auch, dass Kurt Selbstmord begangen hat. Gerüchte über seinen Tod deuten jedoch stark darauf hin, dass seine Frau ihn für das Geld ermordet hat. In einer Notiz in seiner Brieftasche erzählt er, wie er seine Frau hasst und sie beleidigt. Er starb an einer Schrotflintenwunde, aber es ist umstritten, ob er sich selbst in den Kopf geschossen hat oder jemand anderes ihn getötet hat. Manche nennen Schrotflinten "Kurt Cobains Mikrofon". Zitate Folgt Kategorie:Personen